A Little Frozen Rain
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: The rain brings much to the world. To one ghost boy's world it brought a beautiful girl.


Danny was sitting in a chair, dripping wet, looking out of his window sill as the rain poured down. They had been in a recent drought, even though it was winter and almost Christmas, but today the rain poured like there was no tomorrow. Danny liked the rain, no reason for it, he just did. It had a soothing effect on him while at the same time making him giddy. Thus the reason for him being wet, he had just landed back inside his room while taking a flight through the rain.

"Sometimes having powers rules." Danny mused.

His pluviophile feeling was interrupted by the sounds of garbage cans falling over in the alley down below. He looked down to see a hooded figure take shelter from the rain under one of the many cardboard boxes left there. He wondered why someone was sitting out there in the rain, especially the alley. As far as he knew there was never a homeless person that hunkered down in that alley. Then he heard the person start making noises, and he realized the person was crying, and a girl. Although it was none of his business he never liked it when somebody cried, even if he didn't know them.

"Hey." He called down to the girl.

The sobbing went on for two more intervals, before Danny's voice reached the girl. Elsa stopped for a second and looked right and left for the source of the call.

"Up here." Danny called out when he noticed she was looking around.

She looked up at him, but Danny couldn't quite make out her face with the hood pulled over her head.

"You okay?" He asked.

Apparently that was the wrong question as she started crying again making Danny worry even more, and feel a bit bad about making her cry again. He knew nothing about this person or if she was dangerous or not, but he couldn't leave her crying out in the rain.

"Wait one second." He called down again. He went to his bed and stripped it of its blankets and sheets. Five minutes later he had an escape rope of bedspread with a loop at the end, he just hoped the girl was still there. Going back to the window he saw the figure still sitting there, but now she seemed to be staring up at the window waiting for him. He had one last fight with his common sense before he threw the makeshift climbing rope out the window.

"Sit down and come on up." He said with a smile, hoping whoever was down there could see he meant no harm.

Elsa looked down at the rope, back at Danny, and settled her gaze back down on to the rope. Danny hoped he wasn't coming off as creepy, and didn't just scare the poor girl. But to his surprise, and relief, she stood up and stepped in the loop before leaning back into it, she gave it a tug indicating she was ready. Danny scrambled to get a hold on the bedspread rope, and was shocked to find out that pulling her up was much easier than he thought.

The girl finally made it to the window and Danny saw her face was obscured by a veil of wet blonde hair before offering a hand out to her. The girl still seemed to have some reserved hesitation about taking his hand, which Danny understood.

"It's okay." He said giving her a reassuring smile, it was the best he could do at that point.

Luckily that seemed to knock her trust in his favor as he pulled the girl into his room. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, marveling at how light she was, before setting her down. He removed the now sopping wet bed sheet that was wrapped around her, undid the knots and rolled it into a ball.

"Could you wait a sec while I go put these in the dryer?" He asked her.

The still hooded girl nodded and Danny flashed her a smile before going to dry his sheets. The girl was left alone in the room and was looking around Danny's room, taking in the ordinary look with a touch of outer space it provided. She removed the soggy magenta hoodie she was wearing to reveal smooth alabaster skin reddened from the cold and an equally wet blue shirt. Elsa pulled her wet hair back as she was wondering why she even accepted the invitation. She didn't want burden the midnight haired boy that was kind enough to pull her out of the rain.

She was pulled out of her musings by the sound of the door opening again and Danny coming back with a towel and two cups of cocoa.

"Hey didn't know if you liked hot chocolate b-but-" Danny faltered as he took in the beauty standing before him.

She had amazing alabaster skin that was a tinge red from the cold, damp blonde hair, piercing ice blue eyes that were slightly puffy from crying, a faint splash of freckles peppered her face, and her lips and nose were a shade redder as well. But Danny couldn't remember seeing a girl anymore beautiful than the one standing before him.

Finally snapping out of staring at the still wet and cold girl in front of him Danny set the cups down on the bedside table a blush masking his face. "Ahem, uh, I, uh brought you some hot chocolate and a towel if you needed to dry off. But judging from your shirt," he said without looking at her, he went to a drawer and pulled out an extra shirt and some pajama pants and handed them to her. "Here, if you want you could change into these, my bathroom's right there."

Elsa looked at the clothes and at the boy a smile gracing her lips as she nodded and went towards the bathroom door. Danny watched as the unknown girl before him walked towards the bathroom, the wet shirt hugging her curves. He was almost starting to stare too much before she turned around and looked at him, making him snap his eyes back up at her.

"Thank you." She said before closing the door.

Danny just stood there with a red blush still, but a somewhat dreamy look on his face. He thought that an angel had just said those words.

Elsa stripped the wet shirt and jeans she was wearing an dried her body with the towel that Danny had handed her. She did her best to dry out her normally platinum blonde hair, but it would still be a while before it dried fully.

At the current moment she was thinking of the boy that had been showing such kindness to her, a complete stranger.

His baby blue eyes showed nothing but concern and caring toward her since she noticed him looking down at her from his window. That reassuring smile he gave her earlier definitely helped to calm any nerves she had once she made it to the window. She noticed how red he was when he actually saw her for the first time, and thought the reaction was... cute.

When Elsa got out if the restroom Danny was sitting Indian style on his bed blowing on his hot cocoa before taking a sip; the whipped cream that topped it left a small mustache that contrasted against his tan skin. She let out a bell like giggle as she that it was funny drawing Danny's attention to her.

He gave her a goofy smile and patted the spot across from him, indicating for her to sit down. She did and sat Indian style as well, Danny handed her the other cup of cocoa which she gratefully took.

They sat there for a while just blowing and sipping on their hot cocoa, letting the chocolatey liquid warm their bodies up. Elsa especially savored the hot liquid since she was still a bit cold from being out in the cold. She peered over the rim of the cup as she took a sip, gazing at the boy who let her in, wondering why he hasn't asked her anything yet.

"Danny."

"Huh?" Elsa blinked, not catching what he said.

"My name, it's Danny." Danny reiterated.

"Oh, um... I'm Elsa." Elsa said shyly.

"Elsa, that's a pretty name." Danny complimented.

Elsa blushed slightly at the compliment but thanked him. "So are you going to ask?"

"Hm? Ask what?"

"Why I was out there. Crying." Elsa said as she looked down.

"Well the thought did cross my mind." Danny admitted. "Would you tell me if I asked though?"

Elsa bit her lip as she considered his question. On the one hand she didn't even know Danny at all on the other he has been nothing but nice to her this whole time.

"It's ok. You don't have to. But why aren't you home? It's almost Christmas, shouldn't you be with your family?" Danny queried.

Unknowingly Danny had stumbled on the reason why she had been crying in the first place. Elsa looked down sadly into her cocoa her reflection in the brown liquid showing new tears forming on her face. Danny was startled at the sudden waterworks and wasn't sure what to do, so he did what his mom did whenever he used to cry. He set his cocoa down, scooted forward, and enveloped Elsa in a hug. Elsa didn't even try to reject the hug, she even buried her head into the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back. It was a good fifteen minutes before Elsa had calmed down, Danny just held her until she finally pulled back.

"Sorry it's just that..." She took a shaky breath as she tried to regain her composure. "My family... their not here."

"Oh are they?" He pointed up to the sky.

"What? Oh no, no they are very much alive. They're just not here, or rather I'm not there." Elsa said looking sad again. "

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked confused.

"Well my parents and sister live in New York. I've been attending a private school in California and we really only get to go home for Christmas and summer break. I was on a bus that was supposed to take me to my next flight home, but I accidentally fell asleep and I woke up at the end I the line here. So I missed my flight, I'm going to be late for Christmas, I left my luggage on the bus, and- and *sniff* I miss my family." Elsa finished rambling and broke out into more tears.

"Well why don't you try and gave them a call? I'm sure they could get you a new flight and bus ticket." Danny suggested.

Elsa just shook her head, "They got a new house number recently. I haven't memorized it, and my cell phone is in my lost luggage."

Danny just looked at her with sad eyes, just seeing her sad sent pangs to his heart. He wanted to help her feel better, just wanted to see that beautiful smile again. An idea popped into his head that he was a bit uncomfortable with, but he was really for it.

"Hey Elsa want to go get you luggage?"

Elsa wiped a few tears from her face as she was pondering his question, "Well yeah, but the bus left an hour ago, and we wouldn't be able to catch up with it."

"Mmm, not necessarily. Do you remember the route the bus had taken, it should be following it back." Danny evasively phrased.

"Yeah I think so, it went through Clemont to get here."

"Ok that's West of here, and past that it should be Belvine."

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright I think I have a rough idea of where it should be at right now."

"Wait how are you going to catch up to it? You don't seem old enough to drive yet, and I assume your parents don't even know I exist?" Elsa asked raising her eyebrow.

Danny jumped off his bed and sheepishly rubbed his head, "I'll explain in a bit, but first go get your clothes. Here's a plastic bag." He said giving here a wastebasket sized garbage bag.

She gave him a questioning look but did as he asked and went to put her still wet clothes in the bag. She returned with bag and hand, to a nervous looking Danny.

"Danny you ok?" Elsa asked with a touch of concern.

Danny viably softened when he looked at her before tensing again, "Yeah I'm... well no I'm arguing with my mind about this decision."

"What decision? About going to get my luggage?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Well in order for us to go and get your luggage I'd have to reveal to you a secret, a big secret. Only my two friends know about it. And I really want to trust you, I feel like I can, I know I can. But my brain is telling me that I shouldn't do it, and that I should just shut my mouth. But I really like you and want to be the one to help you out and this would seem like the best solution and-" Danny rambled on until he was silenced by Elsa putting her finger on his lips.

She looked straight into his deep azure sky eyes with her glacier blue, her now dried platinum blonde her hanging loose and wild around her face but just adding to her beauty. Danny couldn't form anymore words at that moment whether Elsa silenced him or not.

"It's ok Danny. I trust you, you can trust me." She said in a hushed tone.

Danny stood there staring into her eyes getting lost for a few minutes, before finally nodding.

"Ok but can you promise me you won't freak out, scream, or hate me once I show you?" Danny asked.

Elsa saw how much it meant to Danny when he asked her to promise him. He was truly afraid her view of him would sour if she knew, but in the short time together she grew to really like Danny. He was very kind and comforting, and she felt safe with him.

"I promise, cross my heart." She promised making an x over her heart.

Danny took a few seconds to look at her before nodding again and he took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm going ghost!" He said instead of shouting it.

Elsa watched in wonder with wide eyes as a white ring appeared on Danny's waist before it split in two, then four, sliding over his whole body replacing his clothes with a black and silver hazmat suit, and his obsidian hair with silver locks. Then he opened his eyes and she noticed his baby blues ha been replaced with toxic greens, she already missed them.

"You're Invisobill." She whispered in shock.

"Actually it's Danny Phantom, my agent is working on fixing that." Danny joked.

Elsa realized she had been staring with her mouth open so she tried playing it off by walking around and inspecting him. Danny followed her with his head as she walked behind him and came back around a thoughtful look on her face.

"E-Elsa?" Danny struggled to get out in fear she would reject him.

"I..." She paused for dramatic effect and took a step closer, "Prefer the other you." She said with an amused grin.

Danny had a look of shock on his face for a second before it turned into an ecstatic smile. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He cheered.

Elsa smiled beside herself, "You're welcome."

Danny realized what he was doing and let go, "I-I, uh, *ahem* I mean thank you for not freaking out or screaming or something." Danny said rubbing his arm and imitating a tomato.

Elsa just giggled at his antics an expression, making him blush even deeper. "So shall we get going then?" She suggested.

Danny nodded his head, thankful for the focus to shift away from him. "Are you ready?" He asked taking a step forward so they were mere inches apart from each others face.

Elsa only nodded sure that the heat rising in her cheeks was showing on the outside. Danny grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Elsa was sure that she had a definite blush that matched Danny's at that moment.

"Make sure to hold on tight." He instructed.

"What do you me-eeep." Elsa squeaked as Danny picked her up bridal style with relative ease.

"Here we go." Danny said as he crouched down only to spring up towards the roof.

"Danny the ceiling!" Elsa shouted.

Danny only smirked and phased them through until they were outside, "What ceiling?" He asked with a wry grin.

Elsa just scoffed and slapped his back making Danny chuckle before he flew off West. Elsa held his neck tighter from the sudden burst of speed, incidentally pulling her closer to him. She felt his muscular chest underneath the hazmat suit he wore, and she could feel each pulse of his heart as he flew through the rainy skies.

Rainy skies?

"Hey Danny it's raining!" Elsa suddenly exclaimed.

Danny looked down at his passenger with a small smile, "Yeah it is."

"So why aren't we wet?"

"Haven't you noticed yet?"

Elsa was wondering for a second before Danny was see through, and looking at herself she noticed that she could see the landscape blurring below through her stomach. Her confused face made Danny chuckle a bit.

"We're intangible right now. Anything that we would normally run into, or run into us, just passes through. I figured you wouldn't want to get wet all over again." Danny explained.

Elsa looked up at him in surprise before giving him a heart stopping smile and a nod of appreciation. Danny just gave her a small smile back before warning her.

"Hold onto your ghost!" He said as he pushed himself to go faster. Elsa just wrapped herself around Danny tighter resting her head against him, making them both blush.

It took nearly an hour but Danny had spotted a lone bus on the nearly deserted highway. "Hey look!" He gestured his head to the bus below.

Elsa glanced down and squinted her eyes to try and make it out a bit better. "What number is that one?" She questioned.

Danny having the eyes of an eagle found the numeral stamped on the butt of the bus right away. "24."

"That's it! Go! Go! Hurry!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly.

Danny just gave her a playful smile before making a speeding dive bomb for the bus. He expected her to scream at the sudden speed and direction change, but instead she just laughed, and it sounded melodious to his ears. He phased through the near empty bus and looked around.

"There it is!" Elsa squealed as she squirmed out of Danny's hold and rushed to her bag, scaring the still awake passengers.

"Ahh what the-" A male passenger screamed as he backed up into his seat.

"Ok let's go!" Elsa said, seemingly to air in the passenger's view.

Danny nodded and grabbed hold of Elsa again, making her invisible and flying her out of the bus leaving a bunch of spooked passengers on the bus.

"Haha that was so funny! I can never do that anymore, except with Dash." Danny chuckled.

Elsa just shook her head as she pulled her cell phone out of the side pocket of a backpack she had. She saw that she had 4 missed calls from 'Home'. She quickly pressed the recall button and waited as the dial tone played out.

"Hello?" A young voice answered.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out.

"Elsa! Where are you?"

"I was...delayed. But I'm on my way." Elsa reassured.

"Oh ok. Because you should have been here by now." Anna accepted.

"I know, but tell mom and dad I'll be home soon."

"Ok I will! See you soon!"

"Yeah see you soon." Elsa replied as she hung up.

She looked up at Danny to see him already smiling.

"Can you?" She pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"For that face, I would make it across the world." Danny confirmed with a smile.

Elsa beamed brightly at him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Danny burned up at that soft, chaste kiss and turned his gaze forward, but a giggle from Elsa told him she saw it. He just felt his face heat up even more, even in the cold winter air.

It was a good five hour flight of Danny flying at nearly top speed before they saw New York crawling up on the horizon, a new blanket of snow had settled recently over the city making it look like a rested snow globe. Danny was tired and hungry, and he was sure that by now his parents noticed him missing and that he would be in big trouble once he got home. He looked down to the reason why he was currently on this little adventure, Elsa. She was looking at the city straight ahead, the lights dancing in her mesmerizing glacier blue eye making them sparkle and seem so alive.

 _'I could survive being in trouble for a little while.'_ Danny decided.

"Ok once we get there head for LaGuardia Airport, I can guide you to my place from there." Elsa ordered. Danny nodded and headed for the intended airport, with a little guidance from Elsa as he had never been in New York before.

Once there he flew up high, at a much slower speed as he cruised above the streets, taking rights and lefts and flying over a few snow covered parks here and there but mostly following Grand Central Parkway into Queens. Elsa marveled and was astounded at the sight of New York from above like this, way different from being in a plane, skyscraper, or walking around. She was stunned at the amount of Christmas lights that were strung about the city, turning it into a New York of a myriad of colors ranging from blue and green, to orange and red, and even pink and white. It was just breathtaking to her.

"My house is right over there in the Bellerose District." Elsa said, pointing off to the right side of Grand Central Parkway at a neighborhood.

"Ok then, home stretch." Danny announced before picking up speed and flying like a rocket toward the suburban-like area of New York.

Elsa guided him to her house and he landed on the sidewalk in front of the place setting her, and her luggage, down gently. Once unburdened Danny rolled his shoulders and stretched out before falling back into the snow and finally resting a bit.

"Danny!" Elsa exclaimed, only seeing him fall into the snow laden ground.

"I'm fine Elsa, just taking a breather." Danny reassured from his lying position.

Elsa just let loose a sigh of relief at hearing Danny was ok. She decided, even with all the snow, to take a seat next to Danny and just wait for him to catch his breath.

"You wanna know something Danny?" She started. "I think this is probably the best Christmas present I have ever received." Elsa said beaming a bright smile down at him.

Danny smiled back at her looking into her alluring eyes and propping himself up on his elbows, "Well just wait until next year, big surprise!" Danny joked.

Elsa laughed that bell like laugh of hers at Danny's statement and Danny joined in soon after. After a few minutes they calmed down and settled into a comfortable silence, until Elsa broke it with a single word.

"Look..." She said as she pointed toward the sky.

Danny looked up and felt something landing on his face. The sky had started snowing and was filling the night sky with salt colored spots everywhere.

"Wow." Danny profoundly said.

Elsa giggled and then a thought struck her, "You know Danny you gave me a great present, and I don't have anything for you."

Danny kept his eye on the falling snow, "It's alright, it was my pleasure to do this. A tiring one, but nothing I regret." Danny said.

Elsa smiled down at him, "But still it's only proper I give you something in return."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Hmm... How about this?" Elsa posed.

Danny was about to question what it was until he felt a soft hand cup his far cheek and pull his head right. Before he knew it he felt a soft yet firm feeling upon his lips, Elsa was kissing him. He was in to much of a shock to even do anything, and before he could she had pulled away, a slightly flushed look on her face.

"Was that my present or another of yours?" Danny asked.

Elsa blushed a bit deeper at that comment, "Why not both?"

Danny just smiled goofily at her, "I can agree to that."

The ghostly hero stood up offering his hand, which Elsa took, pulling her up as well. "Well I think I should be getting back, I can only avoid my coming punishment for so long. And I think trying to push it would be a bad move."

Elsa nodded but had a sad look on her face, "Yeah I suppose so. I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so, but I enjoyed every minute of this trip." Danny said as he started floating away.

"I did too, maybe we'll see each other again." Elsa hoped.

"I'd like that a lot." Danny said before he took off and away from the girl he saved from the rain.

Elsa watched as Danny flew away and thought, _'Maybe that would be a better present.'_

 **Merry Christmas peeps. I dedicate this story to hiccups-are-better, the author who got me hooked on Delsa. Here is a present to you.**


End file.
